The Darkness of the Shadows
by ItzcoliuhquiTezcatlipoca
Summary: Itz is an odd Pokémon Trainer hired to lead his best friend through the Kanto Gym Challenge. He has always been alone, and is now used to it. What happens when he finds another like himself? Will he change for the better and confront his painful past?


Note: I do not own pokémon or their species, locations, persons, etc. They belong to Nintendo and Game Freak. I only own my OC's and several of my thoughts.

I will rate this M for now, It may not be this chapter but future ones will involve gore, sexual content, violence, swearing, and other things I'll add later if I need to.

* * *

The Shadow of My Darkness

Chapter 1: Streak of Blue and Black

Date: 22.10.2010

The full moon, a source of the pure soft energy that gives comfort to the beings of the shadows, shone bright this night. Tonight, the cloudless sky held no clouds to block out its beams. Although the light has been reflected from the sun, the piercing beams have been changed into a new energy.

The silvery moon hung high in the sky at the moment, now shining over a field of lush grass just west of what is known as Cerulean City. The quiet of the area is broken only by the nearby flow of the Cerulean River and the occasional rustle of grass. Whether the rustle came from a small hidden pokémon or a cool october breeze doesn't matter, the area slept soundly for the night, seemingly waiting for the faint red light of morning. There is no life to be seen for miles around, save the usual cloud of zubat flying overhead and a single dark figure croutched near the rocky cliff face to the north.

The shadowy figure sat upon a small boulder near the ledge of a small cliff, doing very little. A normal person could have mistook him as sleeping. He was a young human, barely into his teenage years, yet he seemed to be older than he appeared. He was slightly taller for his age, at least four or five centimeters when compared to a normal boy at his age. He was also noticably wider than average, his muscular build was to blame. Straight black hair, cut short with a natural blue tone near his ears, grew back from his head in small pointy bunches. A dark bandana completely covered his forehead and helped keep his hair in place. He was of a darker color than the normal population. He was much more brown in color, except for the tattooed bands of dark blue covering much of his face.

This young man was unusual in almost every way to anyone. From his odd tattoos that would glow in the moonlight to his odd feral stance to the way he was chewing a small bloodstained bone in his mouth. A small pile of bones and fur laid before him, its rusty scent wafted through the air around him. The purple pelt and characteristic jaw shown that the remains once belonged to a mature rattata.

A sudden snap broke though the route's silence. Almost immediately afterwards crunching could be heard from the teen's shadowed face. It would seem that this person was not satisfied with just eating the rodent meat, he meant to consume the entire prey. Once finished with the skeleton on hand, he would begin to eat the fur. Within minutes the only trace of the victim covered the ground and the predator's hands and face.

The human began to rise once the meal was devoured, he wanted to clean up the mess he made. As he stood the shade on his face shifted and a frightening red glow shone from his eyes. He was looking in the direction of the nearby river. Considering the mess around him, there wasn't a speck of blood on his dark colored clothes. In the light his darker skin, black hair and darkened clothes made him look like a demonic bringer of death.

The river was only a few meters away from him, so he left his belongings where they were as he walked over to it. When he moved, he walked on the balls of his feet with his back slightly arched. Each step forward showed the tips of his feet curl in; the shoes he wore easily bent to these movements. He licked some of his fingers to loosen up some of the blood.

As he arrived to the river he croutched at its bank he began to rub his hands in the cold water. The slow moving water swirled around his fingers, bringing tiny pink bubbles to the surface. When he felt satisfied with cleaning them he cupped his hands to bring water to his face. He sucked half of the liquid into his mouth and swirled it around as he began to rub his face clean. After he finished cleaning himself, the teen began staring into the water.

While he was intently absorbed in the calm river, the nearby grass began to rustle in the distance. The long blades began to part and a lone shade emerged. He was a large, canine pokémon with black fur and a deep red underside. A pair of thick large horns curled from his skull, the sharp tips nearly reaching his neck. A few bony strutures grew around his back and neck, leading to a slender barbed tail. He was a houndoom, a fiery hound whose flames caused eternal pain.

Houndoom silently walked closer to the human, he didn't want to give away his presence. Very calmly he came closer and closer to the boy, not even the gravel under his feet made a sound. He suddenly stopped, the wind had changed direction, in his mind hoped the human hadn't picked up his scent.

The wind died down as suddenly as it started, it had crossed them from the side and swept scents with it. Now that the wind had changed direction back to its previous direction, he began to move again. The shorter the distance between them became the lower he crept down.

The dark pokémon seriously hoped that the human wouldn't notice him. He began to hold his breath once he came within pouncing distance from the target. He was nervous, his heart was pounding within his ribs, he knew he was being rash, it was his nature to be. Still he crept closer, he wanted to be sure he was close enough to accomplish his goal. If he was able to sweat, he would be drenched wth its salty smell by now.

Houndoom had to concentrate, he didn't want to fail, he couldn't if he didn't want to face the consequences of his actions. He saw the pokéballs on the humans belt, there were four of them, this human was a trainer, but he already knew that. He slowly lifted of the ground and almost pounced in before the human acnowledged his presence.

"Tlecuintli..." the human spoke silently enough for Houndoom to hear. The pokémon froze in place and stared at the human's head, his red eyes coming to meet the human's as his head slowly turned. "You're late."

The houndoom stood up straight and lowered his head in shame, he failed himself. Now he would have to face the consequences. He was going to get a lecture.

"I'm sorry, brother..." the dark-type said to the boy in a series of growls and whines, "I didn't mean to be."

"It's fine, Tlecu," said the human as he turned his head back to the river. He proceded to sit more comfortably when he said this. He then patted a spot to his side directing his friend to sit. "Come here for a minute."

Tlecuintli complied willingly and sat as directed, he continued to hang his head as he looked at the water then back to his "Brother". The human returned his sight to Tlecu, in a disappointed way, similar to how an older sibling would look at a younger brother who has done wrong.

"What were you trying to do right now?"

Tlecu put his head down as he answered, "...trying to sneak back into my ball."

"You know that most of the trainers from Cerulean come here to train, right?"

"Yes..." Tlecu whined.

"And that houndoom are rare around here?"

"Yeah..."

"...So you mind telling me why you stayed out longer than you should?"

Tlecu stayed silent for a while. He opened his mouth a few times to try to say something, but every time he decided not to. The conversation seemed to die at that point for a while until the trainer started it up again.

"Does it have to do with the female sandslash scent all over you?" said the trainer cooly.

When he heard this, Tlecu's head popped up embarassingly and his face began to grow warm under his fur. He started to become flustered in his speech when he tried to explain.

"What!? How!?"

"Yes, then?"

"... ...Yeah..." he said embarassed. Underneath the fur on his face his skin was a bright red, and he was very thankful that no one could see it. He forgot how strong his trainer's smell was.

"Good for you."

"...Thanks?"

"Next time, just tell me you're gonna be out late." the teen explained, "I understand what your going through. We are about the same age, you know, teenagers."

"Thanks, Itz..."

Tlecu looked at his trainer, Itz, admiringly. To him, Itz was like an older brother, he watched over him and led him in the right way. They continued to look out into the water for a while afterwards.

Very soon the moon moved past the middle of the sky, it was past midnight now and Itz decided it was time to go. Taking the empty pokéball from his belt, he told Tlecu good night and called him back into his ball for sleep.

Itz walked back to pick up his pack and began to walk towards Mt. Moon. He strapped his pack onto his body and locked his balls onto his belt as he walked. He planned to arrive at Moon Town by morning. But as he hiked up the rocky path he decided to speed things up.

The tattoos on his face and hands began to glow a bright blue in the moonlight. Growing from the bands, a glassy black shadow surrounded his body and spread around him. Once it looked like he was a reflective black statue, he began to warp into a smaller form within seconds.

Itz looked like he moved onto all fours at first. Then his body changed into a dog-like form. A pair of thick ears grew from his head, growing thicker around the middle before tapering into a point. A slimilarly shaped tail grew from his backside, only longer than the ears. His hands and feet changed shape into canid paws and he stood digigrade upon them. His moth and nose grew into a muzzle and his eyes grew proportionally bigger to his face. Once his forme evened out into a recognizable shape, the black shell seemed to shatter into thousands of shards before disappearing. The bands around his face had similar markings on his limbs and body and tail.

The glow began to fade but didn't vanish as Itz ran off towards the Lunar Range and Mt. Moon looking like a streak of blue and black.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Here it is, my first chapter. Actually, this isn't the first I wrote for it. The real first chapter was lost in the abyss of my old crappy-ass computer. So I rewrote it entirely in one go. Personally I like the way it went, even if it did get away from me a little.

Thank you for reading, please review my story. I accept all helpful or positive comments. Negative ones or criticism should be funny, at least to me.

I realize that many if not most of you are having trouble with my houndoom's name.

It's pronounced: Tle - cu - **in** - tli, Te - cu - **in** - tli, or Le - cu - **in** - tli. Pick the one that feels best for you. It means firedog, or it's meant to.


End file.
